Recently, many cameras are installed on the insides or outsides of buildings or streets for various purposes such as crime prevention, security, or store management. Such cameras may be connected to each other through a wired or wireless network and may function as network cameras.
In addition, a manager may access cameras installed in a management zone through a device such as a personal computer (PC) so as to perform remote management on buildings or stores.
The inventors had or learned problems of the related art when or while inventing the present invention, and the problems of the related art may not be publicly known before the filing of the present patent application.